


the way that you move (it speaks to me)

by my_infinite_variety



Series: tumblr prompts [14]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adorable Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Cute, Dancing, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, No Dialogue, One of My Favorites, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Spock (Star Trek), Slow Dancing, Tumblr Prompt, Vulcan Kisses, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_infinite_variety/pseuds/my_infinite_variety
Summary: Their dance wasn’t perfect.Their socked feet bumped and their knees collided, but it was enough.ormay i please request some fluffy married spock x bones (tos) fic?
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: tumblr prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689361
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	the way that you move (it speaks to me)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from haley reinhart's song "lo-fi soul"

They were dancing.

It was slow and sweet, off-time with the human music playing. 

Leonard was leading, one hand on Spock’s hip and the other clutching his hand, his lips brushing the vulcan’s ear as he crooned the lyrics. 

Spock didn’t understand what they meant, couldn’t comprehend the metaphors and the references, but the sound and the warmth against his chest gave him joy. Not the kind of joy that bled into his expressions, but the kind of joy that warmed his chest and made their dance into a memory that would never be forgotten.

Their dance wasn’t perfect. Their socked feet bumped and their knees collided, but it was enough. Leonard laughed, looked up at him with shining blue eyes, and it was enough. 

His left hand was in Spock’s, the silver band around his ring finger shining just as brightly as his eyes, his pointer and index fingers pressing to Spock’s in a vulcan kiss. He was dressed in a thin white shirt and sleep pants that displayed a terran cartoon character, but he was beautiful. He held a light that Spock could never capture.

So as the music faded and their dance slowed to a stop, Spock captured his lips in a human kiss. Their bodies melded together in the middle of their shared quarters, Spock’s delicate fingers pressing to Leonard’s face and melding their minds as well. His doctor’s mind was bright, sharp, and filled with life.

Leonard McCoy was beautiful and Spock would never let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos!  
> leave your own requests on my tumblr (myinfinitevariety.tumblr.com)


End file.
